Truth or Dare?
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Ketika perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi ke Desa Salju, Naruto dan Hinata terjebak di dalam gua karena badai. Menunggu badai reda, mereka bermain truth and dare. Spesial fict untuk 'HFNH'.


**Summary :**

**Ketika perjalanan pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi ke Desa Salju, Naruto dan Hinata terjebak di dalam gua karena badai. Menunggu badai reda, mereka bermain truth and dare. Spesial fict untuk 'HFNH'.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah fict fluffy dari anggota keluarga NHL yang dipersembahkan untuk para pecinta NaruHina. Juga sebagai mahar kepada 'istri' tercinta.**

**"Truth and Dare" by Rei Azzura kun**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Bukan karena sepatunya terbuat dari besi puluhan kilo ataupun di kakinya terdapat beban yang biasa dipakai Lee dan guru Gai untuk latihan. Bukan pula salju yang memenuhi jalanan menghambatnya. Semua itu karena hatinya yang 'cenat-cenut' sehingga kakinya sangat sulit diajak kompromi untuk menapak. Hal ini terjadi semenjak sang Hokage memberitahunya bahwa ia harus melakukan misi ke Desa Salju. Misinya sebenarnya mudah, cuma mengantarkan surat pada Daimyo di sana. Yang jadi masalah adalah partnernya dalam misi ini. Bahkan rasanya baru semenit lalu ia mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Tsunade-sama. Nama yang selalu terngiang di telinganya.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sejak saat itu perasaan aneh tapi biasa merayapi hatinya. Ia merasa malu! Tentu saja, apalagi setelah ia dengan nekad menyatakan perasaannya dulu di tengah perang dengan sang ketua Akatsuki. Dan kini pemuda itu tahu, bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Oh, rasanya ia ingin menguasai teknik elemen bumi -entah itu belajar dari Aang sang avatar atau siapapun, agar ia bisa menenggelamkan dirinya ke tanah saat bertemu dengannya. Rasanya tak sanggup ia menatap wajahnya yang sekarang semakin, err... tampan itu. Wajahnya memerah setiap kali memikirkannya. Ia sekarang merasa paranoid pada seorang Naruto, bahkan mendengar namanya rasanya ia ingin pingsan.

Dan sekarang ia harus menjalankan misi berdua. Berdua? Dari berangkat hingga kini dalam perjalanan pulang, semua ia lalui dengan keheningan dan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Kalau Hinata sih rasanya wajar, tapi kenapa Naruto yang biasanya hyperaktif itu juga bersikap aneh?

.

.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Suara lembut itu menyapa telinga Hinata, memecah keheningan. Membuyarkan lamunan, menariknya kembali ke alam sadar. Di mana seorang Naruto berjalan di sampingnya, menelusuri jalan yang penuh salju.

"Ti... tidak," jawabnya dengan nada gugup seperti biasanya.

"Oh," respon pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Hinata menatap ke arah horizon, nampak dipandangannya awan hitam berhulung-gulung berarak di tiup angin menuju mereka. Nampaknya akan ada badai. Badai yang besar.

Benar saja, mulanya memang cuma hujan salju ringan. Namun tak lama kemudian butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit tersebut semakin besar ukurannya, ditambah angin kencang yang berhembus.

"Kita harus berteduh," seru Naruto pada Hinata meningkahi suara angin. Tak diduga, pemuda itu menarik tangannya. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang kelihatannya menemukan tempat berteduh.

Mereka tiba di sebuah gua yang tidak terlalu dalam. Cukup luas dan datar. Dengan tangan yang masih tertaut satu sama lain, mereka duduk bersampingan.

Hinata kelihatannya sadar bahwa sesuatu yang hangat melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Ia memandang dari jari-jemari tangannya sendiri, terus naik pada pergelangan, di mana tangan itu masih saja erat menggenggam. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan itu, hanya saja ia takut detak jantungnya yang semakin meningkat frekuensinya terasa oleh sang pemuda. Mungkin saja kan hal itu terjadi?

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, ia menolehkan wajahnya. Memandang tepat ke wajah Hinata yang sedikit basah oleh lelehan salju. Matanya mengikuti arah mata Hinata yang terpaku pada tangan miliknya, membuatnya menyadari hal tersebut.

"Ma-maaf," ucapnya gugup seraya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak a-apa-apa," balasnya tak kalah gugup.

Keduanya saling lirik, dan ketika pandangan itu bertemu, masing-masing mengalihkan pandangan dengan segera. Seakan dinding gua sangat menarik untuk diamati saat itu. Selain itu, hanya keheningan yang tercipta, dilatari oleh suara deru angin yang membawa salju turun. Udara semakin dingin, membuat Hinata merapatkan jaket miliknya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

Sreet

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah karena rasa dingin yang terus menampar pipinya semakin memerah. Syal yang tadinya berada di leher Naruto berpindah tempat, kini menutupi leher jenjang gadis itu. Rasa hangat yang tak ada hubungannya dengan syal merayapinya saat pemuda itu memasangkannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Kau kedinginan, bisa masuk angin. Lebih baik kau yang memakainya."

"K-kau sendiri?"

"Aku cukup hangat kok."

Naruto tersenyum lima jari, atau lebih tepatnya nyengir. Saat itulah angin nakal dari luar masuk, membelai bagian tengkuknya yang terbuka, tanpa tertutup apa-apa. Tak bisa ia sangkal, sekarang tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Cuacanya benar-benar dingin.

Hinata menyadarinya, walaupun pemuda itu sudah sebisa mungkin menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya kedinginan. Apa sih yang terlewat dari mata seorang Hinata bila sudah menyangkut tentang Naruto? Dari kecil hingga sekarang, ia selalu mengamatinya. Berusaha selalu mengerti tentang keadaannya. Ia sangat menyesal tak memakai pakaian yang lebih hangat. Ia merasa sangat merepotkan Naruto sekarang.

Hinata membuka lilitan kain yang ada di lehernya tersebut, dan tanpa diduga oleh Naruto, gadis berambut indigo itu memasangkannya ke lehernya kembali.

"K-kau lebih memerlukannya N-Naruto-kun," ucapnya lembut dengan senyum ikhlas terlukis di bibirnya. Senyum itu membuatnya terpaku, terdiam. Seakan ada jiwa dalam senyum tersebut.

Dan sekarang ia sadar, senyum itu hanya untuknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi?"

Ia melepas setengah lilitan syal yang cukup panjang tersebut, dan melilitkannya ke leher Hinata. Hal ini membuat bahu mereka saling berdempet. Mereka berbagi kehangatan. Berbagi kebersamaan.

.

.

"Kau mau bermain Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Hinata yang masih di alam lamunan. Ia tak menyangka bisa berduaan saja dengan pemuda yang ia kagumi, sukai, dan cintai tersebut. Baginya, ini adalah mimpi yang terlalu indah, bahkan pikirannya pun tak pernah sekalipun membayangkan hal seperti ini.

Hinata menatap wajah orang di sampingnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ma-main Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat, membuatnya rambut spike pirangnya turun naik mengikuti gerak kepalanya.

"Te-terus, mau main a-apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Di sini cuma ada mereka berdua dengan kumpulan batu. Apa yang bisa dimainkan? Lempar batu?

"Kita main truth or dare, gimana?"

"T-truth or dare Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, kita bergantian memilih antara jujur atau tantangan. Bagaimana?" tanyanya antusias.

Hinata cuma bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Daripada cuma diam tak mengerjakan apa-apa. Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lama melewatimu kalau kau tak melakukan apapun.

"Si-siapa yang mulai Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menaikkan tangannya ke depan wajahnya sendiri, "Kita tentukan pakai suit."

"Baiklah," ucapnya lancar, mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang yang dicintainya tersebut di sampingnya.

Setelah tiga kali bersuit dengan hasil imbang, ternyata Naruto lah yang berhak bertanya lebih dulu.

"Nah Hinata, kita mulai. Truth or dare?" tanyanya, masih duduk di samping Hinata karena syal tersebut terlalu pendek untuk mereka jika mereka duduk berhadapan.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, membiarkan suara angin merasuk di antara mereka sebelum akhirnya kata 'Truth' terucap dari bibirnya.

Senyum yang patut dicurigai kini hadir di wajah sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi saat Hinata meliriknya. Hinata menggenggam batu yang tersentuh olehnya di lantai gua dengan perasaan cemas. Firasat buruk.

"Siapa pemuda yang kau cintai?"

krak

terdengar bunyi batu yang remuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil akibat aliran chakra yang tiba-tiba mengalir ke genggaman Hinata. Itu refleks terjadi, begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar.

Hinata tertunduk. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Pemuda ini sebenarnya sedang menggodanya atau mengerjainya sih? Sudah jelas-jelas ia sudah mengatakan kata sakral yang terdiri dari 5 huruf, 3 huruf konsonan dan 2 huruf vokal padanya. Masa ia harus menanyakan hal seperti ini? 'Siapa pemuda yang kau cintai?' Ini memalukan.

"Kurasa ka-kau sudah tau jawabannya Naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu langsung darimu Hinata-chan."

Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan embel-embel 'chan'?

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku kan Naruto-kun," tanyanya penuh selidik.

Ia menggeleng.

"Kalau aku tidak mau jawab?"

"Kau dihukum," katanya dengan santai.

"H-hukumannya?"

"Itu... Rahasia."

Baiklah, sekarang ada dua pilihan untuk Hinata. Menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaannya Naruto dengan membuang jauh-jauh dulu perasaan malunya atau menolak untuk menjawab dengan resiko hukuman yang bisa membuatnya lebih malu lagi. Pilihan yang sulit.

Dan ia pun akhirnya memutuskan. "B-baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu Naruto-kun."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha membuang beban yang menyulitkannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

'Ayolah Hinata, kau sudah melakukannya sekali. Tak apa kan melakukannya sekali lagi?' bisik hati kecilnya.

"Orang yang aku sukai itu... itu..."

kata itu seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya, tak bisa keluar. Seakan tangan yang tak nampak menutup mulutnya, mencegahnya mengatakan hal itu. Ia meringis. Wajahnya seperti biasa, memerah. Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"Siapa?" Wajah Naruto menyiratkan rasa tak sabar saat bertanya.

"Itu... itu..." lagi, ia tak bisa mengatakannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang tadi berlarian entah kemana.

"I-itu kamu," ucapnya dengan suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Apa?" Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia lebih mendekatkan kepalanya yang sebenarnya sudah amat sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Kamu..."

"Bisa diulang Hinata? Aku tidak begitu jelas mendengarnya."

"Kamu..."

"Oh, jadi nama pemuda itu Kamu ya?" tanyanya memastikan dengan ekspresi sakit hati. Tentu saja, hanya sekedar pura-pura.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Suara Hinata mengalahkan suara angin yang berhembus, bergema, memantul di dinding gua. Rupanya ia bisa juga merasa kesal.

Suara yang terpantul di dinding gua menyadarkan Hinata, bahwa ia baru saja berteriak, sesuatu yang tentu sangat tidak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Hinata. Ia buru-buru membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Takut sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Mungkin saja ia nanti menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, seperti naga. Siapa tahu?

"Oh," komentarnya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

Apa-apaan ini? Dia susah payah mengatakannya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan satu kata 'oh', apa Sasuke sudah mulai menularkan virus irit katanya pada sahabatnya sendiri?

Ia tak tahu untuk bersikap seperti apa. Marah? Kesal? Rasanya tidak juga. Apalagi kalau melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto sebelum berpaling tadi. Ia berani bersumpah, walaupun tidak begitu jelas karena keadaan gua yang gelap, ia tahu wajah pemuda itu memerah.

"Giliranku kan Naruto-kun?" tanyanya pelan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan, yang juga pelan oleh Naruto.

"Truth or Dare?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sebentar, antara jujur atau tantangan. Jujur? Hinata bisa saja bertanya yang macam-macam setelah ia bertanya seperti tadi. Tantangan? Rasanya itu pilihan yang tepat sekarang.

"Aku pilih dare saja," ucapnya, masih memalingkan wajah. Tak menyadari Hinata tersenyum setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Tatap aku Naruto-kun," pintanya.

Suatu tantangan yang sangat mudah sebenarnya. Ia hanya perlu menghadapkan wajahnya, dan selesai. Tapi mau ditaruh di mana rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya tersebut? Seorang Naruto blushing? Akh, ia merasa sangat bukan Naruto sekarang.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, tatap aku."

Perlahan, seperti dalam gerak lambat, atau seperti gerakan robot yang sedang memutar lehernya. Sangat kaku. Hingga akhirnya wajah Hinata tertangkap di matanya. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum, sepertinya sedang susah payah menahan dirinya tidak tertawa melihat rona merah yang biasanya nangkring di pipinya malah bisa berada di pipi pemuda itu.

"Tak ada yang lucu," protesnya. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Kau juga sering memerah seperti itu Hinata-chan."

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun," ia terbata, karena susah payah agar senyumnya tak berubah menjadi tawa. "Wajahmu lucu sekali."

"Yeah."

"Kau marah Naruto-kun?"

"Marah? Tidak. Aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu, karena sekarang giliranku."

Hinata sadar, ia telah menggunakan gilirannya. Sekarang ia harus lebih hati-hati dalam memilih.

Sementara itu, salju yang turun semakin lebat.

.

.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kau yakin Hinata?"

"Y-ya."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

.

.

Ia tak pernah berpikir keputusannya untuk memilih tantangan akan berakhir seperti ini. Siapa yang mengira?

"A-apa hukumannya kalau a-aku tidak mau?"

"Sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menciumku Hinata-chan."

Dan di sanalah Hinata, terjebak antara dua pilihan sulit. Menciumnya secara ikhlas atau karena terpaksa? Pilihan yang benar-benar sulit.

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit gua. Berpikir. Mungkin inilah kesempatan yang di berikan Kami-sama padanya.

.

.

Cup

.

.

Bibir itu melekat beberapa detik di pipi sang pemuda, hingga akhirnya menjauh lagi. Meninggalkan kulit yang baru saja tersentuh olehnya merona. Merah. Seakan yang menyentuhnya tadi adalah pemanas ruangan, ikut memanaskan bagian yang tadi berkontak langsung dengannya.

"Su-sudah," ucap gadis itu terbata seraya memalingkan wajah, menatap ke arah mulut gua, di mana alam menampakkan lukisan yang luar biasa. Alam menjatuhkan Ratusan, ribuan, bahkan jutaan butiran salju. Pasti dingin, pikirnya sekali di luar, pikirnya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi?" Protesnya.

"Kau ti-tidak bilang mau di mana Naruto-kun." wajahnya makin merah membayangkan Naruto meminta menciumnya di bibir. Ia bisa pingsan sebelum melakukannya.

"Sekarang giliranku, Naruto-kun," katanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan itu sukses.

"Baiklah."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hm... Truth?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Ia membutuhkan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sangat ia butuhkan. Sesuatu yang penting baginya. Sesuatu yang sudah menggantung di langit-langit hatinya. Sesuatu yang menderanya sejak kejadian setengah tahun lalu itu. Kecemasan. Kebenaran yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku Naruto-kun?"

Hening, tak ada suara lagi setelah itu selain derak salju yang terus turun di luar. Hanya ekspresi wajah yang bisa mereka tampakkan sekarang. Hinata yang merona merah, dan Naruto yang terlihat, emm... Grogi?

"Seperti aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

"Ya."

.

.

'Apa ini mimpi?'

.

.

"Ya," ia mengulangi. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Dan ia tahu, semua itu nyata.

.

.

Badai telah reda. Salju bertumpuk menutupi permukaan jalan yang mereka lewati. Alih-alih dingin, mereka merasa hangat. Jari-jemari yang bertaut itu berbagi kehangatan. Mengalahkan dinginnya udara.

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing, namun semua perasaan hati hanya cukup diwakilkan dengan senyum dari mereka berdua. Senyum yang benar-benar bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**Akh, gaje sangaaat nih cerita. Tapi karena idenya sudah mentok di sini, ya apa boleh buat. Moga sesuai dengan tujuan yang diinginkan, yaitu sebuah cerita yang benar-benar fluffy.**

**Buat Na-chan, apa maharnya udah cukup? Apa perlu Rei-kun tambah dengan kapal pesiar atau rumah yang 4M? Tentunya semua itu setelah Rei merampok bank Gober Bebek.**

**Reader, semoga terhibur. Ada pendapat, saran, atau kritik? Sampaikan lewat Review. Ok.**

**Rei Azzura kun out... :-)**


End file.
